CCD
The Cootie Crusaders of Dickland are a Misogynistic-Socialist faction who believe in a Big Dick ideology, which, through the power of Dick Unity, all obstacles can be overcome. Not all dicks are created equal, but we believe that each has their own specific features that make them unique compared to all others. Constitution The three reigning dicks, Eccentricwizard, Soundwavepanda, and Josh7o6, known as “The Gods”, supervise over all other dicks, and reserve the authority to have the final decision in any argument, judgment, or other issue herein that concerns the wellbeing of our people. Major decisions, declared as such by The Gods, are put to a vote, where each God is worth a singular point and whichever decision has the majority vote is the winner. The voice of reason,Mao_Sensei, known as “The Sack”, may try to sway The Gods for either choice, but does not himself get a point. The Sack has elevated privileges over plebeians, but still falls under final jurisdiction of The Gods. The CCD is intent on keeping their faction together, through Dick Unity, and as such, any member may express their concerns over issues within or external of the faction, and if biased enough may persuade one of the Gods to act accordingly. Though we strive for the satisfaction of every member within the CCD, we do have a strict guideline for the expected behavior and actions of daily life as stated by the Axioms of Justice, declared as follows: *No Dick may visit another faction, allied or otherwise, without the express permission of one of The Gods. Amnesty may be given by one of The Gods for exploration purposes. *No Dick may initiate or accept a trade without the express permission of one of The Gods. *No Dick may build within the walls of the CCD, unless otherwise invited by one of The Gods to aid in construction, or within 250 meters of any external wall of the CCD. *All Dicks are expected to contribute to the wealth of the CCD, and only take that which they need from storage. *No Dick may engage in behavior that is otherwise unbeneficial to any other member of the CCD. *All Dicks are expected to act with pride in their faction, and not deface the CCD name. The Gods reserve the right to interpret, change, or remove at their will, any of said Axioms. Punishment for refusing to follow said Axioms will be decided by one of The Gods, with the most extreme cases ending in a swift death and exilation. Women, who do not have dicks(traps receive the same rights as men), are expected to adhere to an even stricter guideline for behavior known as The Strumpet Dictum, as follows: *women are property, and are expected to be treated as such. *women have no say in any affair, internal or otherwise. *women may not leave the four walls of the CCD for any reason. This may not be circumvented by The Gods for any reason whatsoever. *women are expected to follow any order given by a Dick which does not violated any of the Axioms of Justice, or the Strumpet Dictum. In the CCD we believe women are lesser than man, and as such, we refuse to recognize any faction with a female in a position of power. We reserve the right for factions to not agree with our practices, but at the very least they must be accepted by them or an embargo shall be issued. In the CCD we believe in the right to freedom of the 3 main religions, Christianity, Islam, and Judaism, and as such, refuse to accept any member or foreign relations with any faction that practices alternative doctrine. In the CCD, we are a very prideful, nationalist faction who believes their members and, especially, their leaders, should act with honor. Any faction which does not practice such behavior and is deemed disgraced by The Gods will be immediately embargoed. The CCD believes in the right to privacy, as such, any nation that is not allied must speak with one of The Gods before sending a courier or journeyman onto our land. Failure to do so will be met with an embargo. Any nation that declares interest in the CCD and proposes an alliance shall be accepted as long as we have a mutual agreement that we will not infringe upon each other’s rights. In the CCD, allies are our priority, and we’re always ready to help a friend in need. An alliance with the CCD gives you access to our manpower, and items, with reasonable limitations. The CCD has no interest in trading with enemy factions, though if possible will always try to accept allied trade, unless unable or decided as inefficient by one of The Gods. The CCD is indifferent towards neutral faction trades, and is up to the sole discretion of any God to confirm or deny the trade. Though the CCD stands firm in their beliefs, we are a peaceful nation that will not declare war unless there is a direct act of aggression, deemed by one of The Gods, against us. We will give ample time to right the wrong which has been performed, but if we believe in bad faith that the opposing faction has no interest in improving relations, we will declare war, and promptly seize the enemy territory. The officials of the opposing factions will be executed, and the commoners, with their own free will, shall be given a choice to join the CCD, or walk with nothing . Women will be captured and taken back the the CCD where they will be under directed restraint of the Strumpet Dictum. The CCD chooses to be neutral in all foreign affairs the involve specifically enemy and neutral factions, but chooses to aid allied nations as long as the war is not deemed frivolous by The Gods. During wartime, The Gods take full authoritarian control of the CCD and resources, and will allocate them how they see fit. Being a Socialist faction, any and all items, blocks, tools or creations are the explicit property of all members of the CCD, though The Gods reserve the right to keep a federal reserve at all times that contains items deemed scarce by The Gods. This reserve shall be hidden and off limits to any and all Dicks. Any Dick that wishes to have ownership of personal properties, whether it be tools, items or creations, may do so as long as it is 250 blocks away from the closest wall of the CCD. Being outside of the walls of the CCD, you are not granted the benefits of protection or service of the CCD. The CCD is not interested in personal affairs, and will not intervene if you are raided by an outside faction, ally or otherwise, and will not alter the relationship between factions for such issues. As long as you are a member of the CCD though, you are always expected to abide by the Axioms of Justice, even when within your own property. Failure to comply will result in punishments, though instead of being decided by The Gods, will be decided by the CCD as a whole. Being an isolationist faction, we will not actively recruit, persuade, or attempt to steal faction members. We will accept all members who wish to join the CCD, so long as they prove they are committed to the betterment of the community as a whole. New recruits will go through a process of inspection by The Gods to make sure they are committed to the CCD. If believed to be below the CCD standard of acceptance, new recruits shall be expelled from the CCD. The Gods reserve the right to amend any point of this constitution at any given time as they see fit. We, the CCD, believe in good faith that these rules to govern will not only bring success amongst our people, but happiness for all. We, the CCD, will hold steadfast to this constitution.